The Time Of Our Lives
by BrunettesAlwaysDoItBetter
Summary: {spin off of oltl's teen crowd, will be shane and oc centric, feature matthew and destiny, as well as many others} It's Senior Year at Llanview High.. For some that means nothing but for Shane and his friends, returning former girlfriend Willow (oc) that means that this is the last year they'll all be together and that they need to make the most of these times. This is their story
1. Chapter 1

Shane shoved his books into his locker and looked around the hallway, warily. Every since Jack Manning made it his personal mission to seek out and humiliate Shane, he'd been dreading school more and more with each year that passed.. It was his twelth grade year and instead of looking forward to finally being a senior in high school all summer, he'd been dreading the fall, dreading walking into Llanview High that first time and having it all start again, the taunts, the harassment, the rumors, all of it.

He'd tried to play sick but it hadn't worked at all. His mother reminded him that he'd been the one who chose to go back to Llanview High and not be homeschooled.. And she also reminded him that it was his last year in this place, and that he was above all the crap Jack Manning had dished out in the two years prior to this one. That it wasn't too late to change his entire high school career around and finally enjoy it instead of dreading it.

He'd wanted to believe her but standing here right now...

The bell began to ring and suddenly the narrow and fast emptying corridor looked like the corridor of the Overlook Hotel from that horror movie, The Shining.

"Guess I should just go to class." he mumbled numbly as he shut his locker and zipped up his backpack.

The double doors leading into Llanview High opened and for whatever reason, he looked up. The girl slunk in, scowl set on her face, wearing jeans that fit like a second skin almost, a black oversized shirt that fell off of one shoulder and a blinding red tank top beneath it. Her sunglasses were pushed into her shoulder length wavy dirty blonde hair carelessly, and the kicker was that she was wearing a pair of bright red high heels.

The kind of high heels that only women his mom's age wore.

"You gonna stand there and grow moss all day, Morasco, or are you going to class?" Matthew asked his cousin as Shane nodded to the girl who'd stopped at a nearby locker, was swearing in what sounded like Italian or maybe Spanish, he wasn't sure.

"You know who that is.. Right?" Matthew asked as Shane shook his head and then said through gritted teeth, "Not like it'll matter. Given what Jack's been doing I'm lucky you and Destiny are still my friends. Not gonna push my luck.. My goal for this year is to be invisible."

"You don't recognize the girl you dated in sixth grade?" Matthew asked, staring at his cousin, an amused smirk on his face.

"That's Willow?"

"Mhmm."

"Wait.. That's the same girl I broke up with because I thought I was gonna die?" Shane asked as Matthew nodded and said "Yep. She moved or something after that, remember? Because her parents got divorced? Are we going to class now or are we going to stand here and be even later?"

The girl slunk past Shane, into a classroom door, shutting it behind her. Matthew watched Shane processing Willow's return and her apparent new look and sighing he finally said "C'mon, Shane.. It's not a big deal, let's just go to class.. Bright side is now that she's back, if you wanted, you could date her again..."

"Nobody is going to date me, Jack Manning made sure he ruined that last year, remember? Now all I have to look forward to with my senior year, Matthew, is being the school reject. Or being remembered as the guy who's so pathetic that he tried to end his own life by jumping off the school roof."

"Not true. You're back here, right? That shows that you're ready to fight. And you didn't jump. If you were pathetic, Shane, you'd have jumped that day. You got this, man, so come on, let's go to class." Matthew said impatiently as Shane nodded.

The two guys walked to their homeroom class and sat down.

Jack hissed his name and he refused to look at him. He didn't want to see him sitting with his new girlfriend, Neela Patel. Because he'd actually liked Neela last year but Neela fell for Jack, then ditched him of course, thinking she could change Jack.

And for her, he had changed. But only for her. Now Neela ignored him. And he wasn't as crazy about her as he used to be in all honesty. Not when she'd started acting just like Tru Rosenberg and a lot of the other girls that hung around Jack and his friends.

That was one crowd he wanted no part of.

During homeroom, he found himself wondering about his former girlfriend Willow though.. What was she doing back in town?

What was with her new look?

And were they really over?

–

She slunk into the open tryouts for Llanview High's glee club. She was fully aware of the stares and the whispering that followed her in through the double doors of the school auditorium and frankly, she didn't honestly care.

She'd been dealing with hypocrites, bitches and jerks all day by now, none of it bothered her, really. In less than a few months she'd be walking across the auditorium to get her diploma and then she'd be on her way the hell out of Llanview.

She hadn't wanted to move back here, not at all. She'd hated it the first time around.. The only thing that actually made it bearable then was the guy she'd been dating, her first boyfriend, Shane Morasco.

But he hadn't stuck around, surprise, surprise.. He'd given her some lame and totally untrue excuse and broken up with her. The breakup she could've handled.. But he didn't have to lie and tell her he was going to die soon or whatever it had been that he'd told her back then, she didn't honestly remember now.

She wasn't the kind of girl who dwelled on the past. But moving back here, she'd kind of had the past thrown at her repeatedly.

This is the place her parents marriage went to hell in a handbasket. This is the place that her father walked out on her and her pregnant mother. This is the place she remembered nothing but negative things about.

Except for Shane of course.

Even though she tried not to think of the guy, there was a certain degree of excitement at being back here.. Was he even still living in town?

He probably had a thousand girlfriends by now, he wouldn't want her and her issues, the cloud of darkness she seemed to enjoy carrying with her and spreading.

The teacher took her schedule then took one look at her and said quietly, "The tryouts are.."

"Are still open, lady, do not even try and bullshit me. You're only saying they're closed because you know I can blow any and all of these skanks out of the water."

The teacher gaped at her and she blew a bubble with her gum quietly, confidently.

"We have a certain image we want to uphold."

"It's a fucking glee club, lady, not Future Stepford Adults of Pennsylvania." Willow said through gritted teeth with a nonchalant roll of her eyes as she glared at the teacher, bit her lower lip.

"Fine.. But if you're any good.. The grades will not drop.. And that nose ring will come out."

"You're not my mom. As far as the grades? Have you know that I'm in all honors classes and I'm actually going to graduate early. I'm a junior."

The teacher rolled her eyes and muttered confidently, "We'll see about that." as she gestured to the auditorium's stage.

Willow walked up and grabbed a mic and began to sing along to a popular song by her favorite band, Halestorm (Love Bites But So Do I) while playing her bass guitar. When she finished, she stood the guitar against her leg, crossed her arms with a smug smirk as she asked "Any questions, teach?"

"Can you sing another song? We don't do..."

"Name it."

Tru Rosenberg glared at this ballsy new girl and raised her hand as she said with a smirk, "Make her sing an oldies song. I bet she's not nearly half as good as she thinks she is."

"Funny bitch.. Not what your boyfriend said last night." Willow quipped sarcastically with the fakest of smiles on her face as she fixed her light green eyes on the girl.

Obviously she was one of those rich and preppy twats.. The kind that daddy gives the world to on a silver spoon.

Not that Willow had any actual problem with the girl, but.. She didn't really like her either.

"You little.."

"From where I stand, hon, hell of a lot taller and meaner than you. Might wanna watch your mouth. I mean unless you like, just want that pretty and very fake little nose of yours broken." Willow mouthed off as Tru came at her.

Willow stepped back and asked the teacher, "So.. That song?"

The teacher gave her a hat and she drew the name of a song, cringing. She hated pop..

But she took that stupid Britney Spears song and made it her own version.

The group talked amongst themselves, Tru resisting her becoming a member the loudest. But the teacher ultimately decided that for now, pending all grades being gone over with a fine tooth comb because the girl just did not look like a straight A kind of girl if you asked her honest opinion, that Willow could be a member of the Llanview High Glee club.

On probationary measures, of course.

Willow walked out of the auditorium with her guitar slung over one shoulder and her backpack slung over the other. While texting her mother the good news, she didn't look up and in the process, she smacked into someone.

"Watch where the fuck..." she started, the words dying on her lips as she looked up into the blue eyes of Shane Morasco.

"Shane?"

"Willow? When did you move back?"

"At the beginning of summer." Willow said casually as she asked, "Where did you get the black eye?"

"Got into a fight."

"Ahh.. This place.. Hasn't changed a bit.." Willow said as she gave a dismissive eyeroll to their surroundings. She bit her lip.. Now that he stood in front of her she had a thousand questions..

She had so much she wanted to say.

Instead of saying anything she muttered something he couldn't understand then said a quick and stiff goodbye then jogged down the hallway to her locker.

Nothing like seeing an ex on your first day back in Llanview High to make you feel insecure and lost like a little girl all over again.

"Bye to you too." Shane muttered dryly as he walked down the hallway to Matthew's last class of the day. They usually went to the basketball court and shot a few games before they went home. This year, Shane was actually considering trying out.

Matthew sticking by him had helped him a lot.

He shook his head as Matthew found him, again, distracted, and nudged him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good.. Just confused.. I ran into Willow just now."

"Well?'

"I think she hates me."

"Shane, she hasn't been back long.. She doesn't hate you."

"Pretty sure she wasn't happy to see me just now."

Matthew grumbled and said with a shrug, "So? Let's just go play ball. It'll take your mind off of today. Nice right hook by the way.. Jack totally deserved that, the slimy little.."

"He did. But I was t r ying not to snap and hit him back."

"Because of Neela, right? When are you gonna get over her? She chose him.. she knew what a jerk he was and she picked him.. Besides, I thought you said you were done with her when she did what she did to you?"

"I am. I just wasn't trying to get into a fight on the first day.. maybe later in the week but not today.. Lucky for me they're not gonna call my mom or dad."

"But you stood up for yourself. And that makes me proud of you, man.. Now let's go already." Matthew insisted as Shane nodded and the two males made their way out of the building and over to the basketball courts.

But for whatever reason, he couldn't get his run in with Willow out of his head. Something was bugging him about it.

She just didn't seem like the same girl.. She seemed sad and angry, like she hated everyone and everything.

And he'd heard the girls giving her trouble earlier because she wasn't like them.. She was getting treated the same way he was.. maybe if he tried to reach out to her and help her like Matthew and Destiny had helped him...


	2. Chapter 2

Scout rolled her eyes at the sound of Metallica blasting through the paper thin walls of their new house in Llanview. She didn't get why her older sister hated the place so much, honestly. She'd only been here one day and she loved it. Then again, she was only in her first year of junior high, and things weren't as complicated as they might be at Llanview High. She knocked on the wall and yelled through it, "Can ya cut that crap down, Willie?" and inside of her own room, Willow rolled her eyes and reached over, turned down the radio.

Standing, she stretched and walked into her little sister Scout's room. "Did you have a good day?" Willow asked as she flopped across the small twin sized canopy bed in her baby sister's room, propped her chin on her hands and looked at her little sister with interest.

"Mhmm.. There's this boy, he's cute.." Scout started. Willow laughed and shook her head then said "It'd be a better idea, Brownie, if you concentrated on class and not boys so much.. Guys are lousy assholes."

"Not all of 'em. That cop that Mama met when she was workin at Rhodi's ain't a lousy butthole.. I mean he's nice to me." Scout explained carefully as Willow reached out and ruffled her little sister's curly dirty blonde hair, clucked her tongue as she explained, "He's probably only doin that because he likes our mom. When he's got her, he'll start ignoring us too. They all usually do, what the hell makes this guy any different."

"Daddy.."

"Daddy ignores us too, Brownie.. If he weren't, he'd come around one hell of a lot more than he does. He's got a whole other family now, doesn't need us." Willow explained, her blunt and brutal honesty making her sensitive little sister wince at the words. Scout sighed and shook her head then said "But Mr. Lovett took me and mama to the water park."

"Again, only to make himself look good in front of our mom. Can't help it she likes making mistakes and feeling pain. I wish she wouldn't keep dating all these jerks." even though deep down the seventeen year old didn't honestly think that Brody, the guy her mom met while working at the begin of summer, was a jerk.. Fact of the matter was, she just knew how the pattern went.

Their mom met a guy, dated the guy and then the guy got tired and ditched her. The pattern had been a steady one since their father walked out on the family back when Willow was Scout's age and in sixth grade herself. Willow hated it, that damn pattern was the very reason she didn't date guys a whole lot like most girls her own age. She really didn't try and make too many friends either, because girls her own age the most part annoyed her. She didn't like the same things they tended to, so she had a hard time relating to them.

"Yeah, well.. We'll see about this guy, okay?" Willow begrudgingly said for her sister's benefit as she stretched and then asked, "So, do you think you're gonna like it here?"

"Mhmm. I like it a lot already. I mean everybody's so nice to me." Scout said as the front door to the house shut and they heard their mom calling their names. Willow walked out into the den with Scout in tow and their mother, Helen spoke up and with a smile said "We got invited to a barbecue." as Willow grumbled, expressing her annoyance, and Scout smiled, excitedly.

"Who invited us?" Willow asked warily as her mother smiled and said " Remember that sweet little boy you used to like so much? Apparently his parents are grilling tonight, wanted to know if we'd like to come by. I thought it'd be good for all of us."

Willow groaned inwardly but shrugged and said "Okay, alright. Let me go change." as she shuffled off to her bedroom to change clothes, or at the very least, touch up her makeup and hair again.

Not that she cared about seeing anyone or what they thought of her look, but she also didn't want to show up looking disgusting either. A few minutes later, they were all on their way, her mother and Scout in the car and her on her dirtbike, heading to the nicer side of town. Willow felt her stomach sinking a little as she realized that apparently, a lot had changed since she'd been gone.

And she wondered to herself if Shane had too. If he lived in one of these places, he had to have, just a little.. Right?

* * *

"You did what, Mom?" Shane asked his mother in disbelief as Gigi finished working on chopping up vegetables to go in a garden salad. She looked up and at her son then said "What? I just remembered how close you two used to be and her mom's always been a friend of mine. What's wrong with me inviting them?" as Rex asked his son "Is she one of the bullies?"

"No, dad.. I just.. I don't think she likes me that much. Let's just leave it alone. I guess it'll be okay." Shane said as he thought to himself that she most likely wouldn't show up tonight, not given their bizarre first run in since she'd moved back to Llanview. The door opening in the front of the house and Matthew calling his name luckily gave him other things to focus on. Matthew stepped into the room with Destiny and their little boy and with a shrug Matthew said "Smelled the grill... Figured we'd come over since the parentals are out and Nigel needs a night off."

"The more the merrier." Gigi said as Shane dragged his cousin outside on the patio to talk. "So.. Guess who mom ran into today.. And invited to show up tonight and eat barbecue with us.." as Matthew snickered a moment and Destiny gave him a dirty look and a nudge, which Matthew guessed with a teasing grin, "Willow?"

"Exactly."

"So? Maybe it won't be so bad." Destiny said as she laughed and then added, "I heard she's only been in Llanview High for a day and over half the cheerleaders hate her. Neela also hates her. Apparently she cut Neela off for a parking spot in the lot this morning then told Neela to suck it up and deal."

"I bet Neela hated that." Matthew joked as Shane nodded and snickered a few moments then said "That must be why Jack Manning kept calling her a Courtney Love wannabe." which made Destiny nod and say "You didn't hear what she told him in response, did you?"

"Nope.. Do I wanna know?"

"She told him that if he even looked at her again, he'd pee like a girl. After she stomped his foot and laughed about it." Destiny said as Matthew chuckled and added, "And no, he was not happy about that, either."

A black and red dirtbike pulled in behind Willow's mother's car as it parked and Willow pulled off the red and black helmet she wore, shaking her hair loose. Gigi looked at Shane and then back at the window as she said "Well she certainly grew up."

Shane nodded, watching the window as Willow followed her mother onto the porch of the carriage house, begrudgingly, from the look on her face. Gigi opened the door and the 3 females walked in, Helen, Willow's mother smiling as she remarked "Well didn't he turn into a handsome young man, huh?" as Willow grumbled, shuffled her biker boots against the hardwood floor in the Morasco's den.

"Our parents, huh?"

"Yeah.. I'm sorry, I had no idea my mom was going to pull that."

"It's not a big deal, actually.. I mean unless you don't want me here? I can totally leave." Willow said as he shook his head and then said to Matthew and Destiny, "This is Willow."

"I have A and P with her." Destiny said with a light laugh as Willow smirked and said "Yeah.. The only other chick badass enough to handle the thing we had to dissect with no gloves. Still can't believe those stupid girls were so afraid of a dead frog." as both girls fell into a spot on impersonation of Tru's friend Cindy who'd said 'I will not be cutting up a dead frog next week' and she'd been promptly told she'd fail for the first semester without the dissection lab. "Wow.. you sounded so much like her it was scary." Willow laughed.

"I know, right?" Destiny said as Willow took their son from her and said "And this is the little cutie.. Mommy talks about you all the time. I'm gonna call you Druski."

"Umm, no." Matthew joked as Willow shrugged and said "He's so cute, Destiny. He's probably the cutest baby I've ever seen." and quickly handed Matthew and Destiny's toddler son back to Destiny who thanked her and asked bluntly, "So.. Did you and Shane date a long time ago?"

"Yeah.. I mean I don't know if you'd count the sixth grade." Willow muttered nervously as Shane gave his friend a dirty look and said "I did.. I mean I do." which Matthew noticed made Willow blush a little. Maybe she did still like his cousin under all that badass attitude.

It certainly seemed like it.


	3. Chapter 3

"So.. That's your dirtbike?" Shane asked as Willow looked up, slid the earbud out of her ear and nodded then said "I learned how to ride while we were living in California, actually. Then I spent two summers working as a lifeguard at a pool near our old house, bought it. Why?"

"Don't know many girls who ride.. Not around here at least." Shane said as he took a bite of a pulled pork sandwich and looked at her. The music was drifting out of her earbuds and he asked her "What song is that?"

"It's the remake of Heartless by The Fray." Willow said as Shane nodded and said with a shrug, "Kinda figured I was the only person who still listened to them." which made Willow laugh a little then say quietly, "Nah. They still have fans. I like their music because it's real and not autotuned." as her cell phone buzzed and she took it out, looked at it, giving her little sister, who was the one who'd texted her apparently, a dirty look as she laughed to herself and kept the phone out of sight. Shane joked a little, "Too lazy to just say it out loud?"

"It's a sister code thing." Willow explained as she looked at him, bit her lower lip and leaned across, brushing his hair out of his eye. "That always used to bug me.. I mean I liked your hair long, yeah, but it always flopped right in your eye. Got annoying." as Shane chuckled a little, blushed a lot. Willow stood and stretched as she walked across the backyard and sat down next to her sister on the bench. The two were in an intense conversation and he sat there watching her. Maybe she hadn't changed as much as he'd thought earlier today. Maybe, like him, Llanview bought out the worst in her.

Matthew cleared his throat and said "Well?"

"Well what?" Shane asked, making himself drop his gaze on Willow for a few moments to look at Matthew and Destiny, both of whom pointed out that this wasn't sixth grade anymore, and from where they sat, the feelings were either still there or they were coming back. Destiny said bluntly, "She stares at you when you're not looking. I mean she has been tonight. She did earlier at school too."

"I still think she hates me."

"No, Shane, she doesn't. It's just a lot's happened to her. Just like a lot's happened to you too, man. Think about it.. She moved back here.. Grandpa Asa always used to have this thing he liked to say about second chances.. And things happen for a reason almost all the time.

Shane shot a glance at her, laughing when he saw her and her younger sister dancing to some song playing on the background on the radio while his parents and her mother talked to each other. Willow called out Destiny's name and Destiny found herself being dragged into some dance that was apparently a big hit in California called the Shuffle.

Matthew stood and said with a laugh, "Look, this is just what I think.. But this year is our last year at Llanview High and I wanna go out on top for once and put all this other bullshit behind us.. I mean you didn't jump that day. You've been making little stands against Jack and his friends every since then.. I think, Shane, that if grandpa Asa were alive he'd tell you to stop being a baby and go for whatever it is you want.. Whether it be a girl, or your life back like it used to be.. It doesn't have to be about her, even.. Just take a big stand against Jack Manning and get over Neela Patel already."

"Okay, alright, fine, damn it. I'm gonna try. I'm sick of being bottom of the barrel. As far as Willow goes? I kinda think she's gonna need me... Even if it's only as a friend. I want to help her like you and Destiny and Danielle helped me the past two years."

"And that's the best place to start." Matthew said as he clapped Shane on the back, making Shane give him a look when he did so. Shane stood and walked over to where Willow now sat, laughing and talking to Destiny about something that had happened earlier in the day, telling her mom and Shane's parents about her first day at Llanview High, Gigi laughing when she heard what Willow had done when she walked into the auditorium.

The three females were about to leave and Shane walked over as Willow got onto her dirtbike and said "So.. If you want to talk.. You can call me." as he wrote his number down and handed it to her. She nodded and said quietly, "I might." before taking off on her dirtbike. She wasn't sure if she wanted to stick around and have things get any more awkward than she felt she'd made them already by showing up tonight.

Shane watched her taking off and Matthew said to Destiny, "He made a move."

"Now it's gonna be up to us.. Both of them seem to be stubborn." Destiny mused as she and Matthew walked back over to the main house, Matthew carrying his sleeping son.


	4. Chapter 4

"Give him back his inhaler, Manning or I swear to God you will eat through a straw for the next year." Willow said as she stood behind Jack Manning, she'd just rounded a corner and seen Jack dangling Shane's asthma inhaler out of Shane's reach which really pissed her off. She'd been back in Llanview long enough to realize that Jack Manning hadn't matured a lick, apparently, and now, from the looks of it, he was adding bullying to his repertoire of tricks. The guy had always been a douchebag, but she'd thought that maybe he'd eventually grow out of it.

Apparently, time made the guy an even bigger douchebag.

"You get girls to fight your battles now, Wheezy?" Jack asked as he turned to face Willow, Shane's one and only (ex) girlfriend to date, with a hand on his hip and an amused and cocky smirk on his face as he asked her jokingly, "You're gonna do that how, exactly?" while sizing her up, eyeing her. She rolled her eyes and smirked as she stomped down on his sneaker as hard as possible, jammed her fist into his gut and then took the inhaler while he was distracted. He doubled over and coughing he looked up at her to remark, "You're gonna pay for that, crazy bitch."

"Oh really, you think so, huh?" Willow asked in mild and annoyed amusement as she cocked her head to one side and said with a cheeky wink, "We'll see about that, won't we?" before holding the inhaler out to Shane and then saying quietly, "I, uhh.. Here. Keep it out of this jackasses reach next time, yeah?" to which Shane nodded and watched her walk away as quickly as she possibly could like she usually did. He bit his lower lip and Jack sprang up then said "And now, Wheezy, I'm gonna get you back for what your girl just did."

"She's not my girl."

"Doesn't matter. She helped your pathetic loser ass." Jack snarled as he prepared to lunge at Shane, only to have Shane step to one side and him to miss, fall on the floor. Shane smirked and shrugged as he leaned down and pointed out, "I'm done being your little target, Jack.. This is a new year and frankly? I'm gonna give you back some of the crap you've given me now."

He rolled his eyes at Jack and stormed off, heading to the gym. Matthew caught up to him and said "Way to go, Shane. Where are you headed now?" which made Shane shrug and say "To gym. Our teacher is out this period so we have to go in there. What about you?"

"To detention. I punched Brad in the face because he called Destiny a slut or something earlier, tried to stir up trouble. It sucks that people can't just let her and I alone, let us be happy. I mean our parents, you and your parents and Danielle have all been great about things. Too bad everyone else doesn't see that just this one mistake didn't turn our lives into a tragedy."

"People are idiots. A wise guy once told me that." Shane said as he shrugged and slid a piece of gum into his mouth. He and Matthew parted ways and he walked into the gymnasium, found the area of bleachers that his classroom was supposed to be sitting in and opened his notebooks, intent on drawing something or finishing his homework so he'd have it the next day when it was asked for.

Instead, he sat watching Willow from where she sat across the gym, apparently her class was in the gym with an absentee teacher also. She looked up once, gave him a smallish smile and looked back down at the notebook that was almost full to bursting and very worn out that sat open on her lap. Biting his lower lip, he started to sketch her from the distance, just something to do to pass time, really.

Nathan startled him when he flopped down hot and sweaty from soccer warmups and asked "Whatcha doing?"

"Drawing."

"Drawing what?" Nathan asked curiously, eyeing his friend. He'd seen Shane around the new girl at Llanview High, he knew their history thanks to Matthew and Destiny telling him all about it.

What he did wonder was why Shane didn't just do something and take control of the situation now, correct the obvious misunderstanding that Willow had about them and why they'd ended...

"Nothing." Shane said quickly, trying to move to hide the picture. But Nathan saw it and said "Just go talk to her, man. Explain things. I mean it couldn't hurt, right?"

"No, but.. She won't be in the same room as me for long enough to do that." Shane stated solemnly as Nathan said casually, "I heard that she still likes you.. Just won't say it because she's anti romance or something."

Shane's ears perked at hearing this but he tried his best to remain uninterested.

Across the gym, Tru and Neela cornered Willow up and started their usual daily torment. Willow rolled her eyes and ignored it until Neela said something that she had no business even knowing and Willow snapped. The fight broke out before anyone could actually stop it and somewhere during the fight, Shane jogged over and grabbed Willow, getting her away from the angry mob of girls that judging by the look of it, Willow was ready and willing to take on all by herself all at once.

"What happened?"

"She was mouthing off. Not a big deal. Why'd you grab me, huh? Didn't want to see Neela's pretty little face get kicked in?" Willow asked as Shane looked at her and shook her head, then looked at Neela who was playing drama queen and telling everyone how Willow 'attacked' her for no apparent reason. It didn't help that Tru was backing her up.

Shane spoke up and said calmly, "Actually, Neela, you and Tru started the entire thing." as he looked at Willow and asked, "Want me to help you to the nurse?"

"I'll go alone, thanks anyway." Willow said quietly as she glared at Tru and the other girls and took off out of the gym, slamming the double doors as hard as possible in her wake.

So what he'd taken up for her and not Neela precious just now.. It didn't mean anything.. Did it?


End file.
